A Moment's Peace
by RobicheauxRocks101
Summary: Captain Call is able to relax a little when peace finally finds its way back to the Hat Creek outfit. However he knows it more than likely won't last for long


All was finally right with the world once more.

The horses had made it to the ranch, the boys were both home safe and sound, and Dunnegan was out of the picture for good.

Captain Woodrow F. Call could finally relax a little after so many months of being on edge. But of course he wouldn't take kindly to the thought of relaxing. In his mind there was always something else he could be getting done.

This time, though, he could think of nothing more he wanted than to sleep soundly for just one night.

Gideon had gone to bed long ago. So had Clara and her bunch. The boys were all sound asleep on the floor inside, some of them snoring they were so far gone.

Call had been sitting out on the porch in his rocking chair, cleaning his rifle and staring off into the big starry Montana sky. It was clear and pretty nights like this that really got him to thinking about Gus. How he would somehow manage to pull some grand piece of wisdom from something as simple as the sky and the stars.

He smiled to himself as he could almost hear Augustus. It was like he was still there sometimes. He wondered if Agostina was like her father in that fashion. If she liked to talk the same we Gus did. She certainly had a way of talking people into doing what she wanted. That was for sure.

Woodrow glanced over to the barn where the girl had been sleeping. She wasn't asleep yet. He was certain of that much. But he didn't want to trouble her just so he could have some company. He had dealt with missing Gus for nearly two years. He could deal with it another night.

He sighed as he grabbed his gun up and stood from the rocking chair, walking slowly across the porch to the front door so that he wouldn't wake the boys. Needle at least was a light sleeper. Most of the others wouldn't wake if a shot went off right next to their ear.

Call hung his rifle back up over the door and lit a lantern after, then being careful not to step on any of the boys as he shined his light around the cabin. He wanted to be sure they were all here still. It was a silly fear. They were all grown men. Call wouldn't admit it to them or to himself, but he had always thought of these boys as his own kin. Gus had thought the same. Everyone was family at Hat Creek. Once you signed on you became part of something much more than a beef outfit.

Woodrow shook his head. He could hear Gus heckling him over having a heart for the boys.

By God, Woodrow, Ya ain't never shown nary a spark of love for much of anything before.

Call sighed and crossed the room to little Newt, who was currently curled up with Jasper Fant near the fireplace.

Saying it upset him a little that his son had seemed to have taken up romantically with Jasper was an understatement, but he wouldn't call him out on it. He and Jasper had been through quite an ordeal together. If they wanted to be close still Woodrow wasn't going to stop them. He could well remember when he had the same experience at Newt's age. When someone had suffered the same pains you had, it was hard not to gravitate toward them in such a way.

Jasper, at least, had seemed to have begun to change his ways. That made Call feel a little better about the whole thing. Hopes were running high in most of the boys that Jasper was becoming a better man. His usual rude, disrespectful attitude hadn't reared its ugly head since he had come back to Hat Creek, and Call was hoping they had seen the last of what Jasper had been before.

He kneeled down next to the sleeping pair, bringing his lantern closer so that he could pull the collar of Jasper's shirt back to check his shoulder. The boy whimpered a little and Woodrow pulled his hand back. It was healing but it would be a slow process for a wound that deep.

Woodrow sighed and stood again, as Jasper curled his good arm tighter around Newt.

What Gus would think of this, he wasn't for sure, but he guessed he would have taken the news well. Gus had been a hard man to cross, especially when it came to things like love, which he'd always claimed to be an expert at.

"I swear…" He muttered, blowing out the lantern before walking over to his own bedroll. They really needed to get a bunkhouse built with some nice sturdy beds. The women had mattresses now at least but Call and the men were all still sleeping on the ground.

Oh well. He'd think about it tomorrow. Now all he wanted was a good night's sleep. For peace was a rarity around the Hat Creek outfit, and Call was more than certain trouble would find its way back to them again.

For now, though, he would hope it got lost along the way.


End file.
